Drazil
Drazil (イライラ Durajiru,) otherwise known as the Vampire (吸血鬼 Kyūketsuki) and the Impaler (串刺し Kushizashi,) is the of The Jolly Pirates and one of the commanders of the Hellpiean faction Vesper, who was given the dangerous task of infiltrating the Hellpiean and Coronan kingdoms in order to gather, steal and assimilate information for Vesper's plan, the technological advancement necessary to cause a coup d'eta to free Hellpiea. However he was ultimately set up and betrayed which lead to his eventual abandonment of his home and younger sister to flee to the , where he would later go on to become a personal , , and general spy/ for hire before being branded a after he repelled and brutally massacred troops on an unknown island before helping Aima free her people from the ruling of a corrupt . As a "Dog of the Sea" as he states, he quickly climbed though the ranks of infamy, becoming well known throughout the as a notorious and brutal monster before he was eventually recruited by Jolly D. Chris on Burn Island following a small scrimmage. Since joining The Jolly Pirates he has since gained a huge boost in notoriety in the world following the crew's numerous accomplishments as well as his own; however his name has since risen far beyond what it once was after he recently, successfully, and single handily tracked down and challenged each member of The Jolly Pirates whom had their memories "shaved" away by the of The No Beard Pirates Sharp Francis, better known as No Beard during their confrontation, in the hopes to reunite his beloved crew. He has eaten the Blood Blood Fruit and currently holds a of 280,000,000. Appearance Drazil is a lean yet well-built, exotically handsome man with beautiful ruby colored hair and a pair of crystal blue colored eyes that hold animalistic slitted pupils. He holds a unique skin tone as years of being underground in the dark caverns of Hellpiea and being locked away from actual sunlight gives him a pale skin tone, however being constantly exposed to the heat from the ever-flowing magma under the ashes of the Dark Sea gives him a tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a biolumessent pale golden bronze color which makes him appear almost as if he is glowing. Similar to all Hellpieans, he has a pair of black curved horns jutting out of his forehead as well as a pair of pointed ears and sharp pointed teeth with his canines being slightly elongated similar to fangs. He is noted on numerous occasions to hold an air of "casual elegance". Before the Timeskip Unlike most men in the One Piece World and quite similar to his future crewmate and adoptive sister Rose Glory, Drazil was noted to constantly change his attire. Even while in Hellpiea, he would constantly be seen in various outfits. However, one thing that never seemed to change was his hair, which was styled to fall down towards his shoulders, covering the sides of his face and tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband in the back, while also sporting a short goatee. *During his time as the leader of the Hellpiean Version of the , Vesper, he wore a full white suit along with black boots and a black long sleeved button up shirt untucked and has the top buttons unbuttoned. Site Navigation Category:Jolly Pirates Category:One Dream Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:West Blue Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Archaeologist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Protagonists Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Hell island related Category:Hell Island Characters